


Of Roses and Fairy Lights

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's up to something suspicious in the garden. Ianto isn't sure he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Roses and Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day eight: "outdoor decorations."

“You’ve been out here for hours,” Ianto said, wrapping his arms around himself as he stepped out into the small garden behind the house. He rubbed his upper arms and glared good-naturedly at Jack’s arse as he stood bent over a rose bush. “You’ll catch your death out here.”

Jack laughed and straightened, flinching and rubbing at the small of his back as it twinged. “I’ll be right as rain in to time then.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. “Don’t say that.”

“True though,” Jack sniped shortly and turned around. He smiled mischievously at Ianto. “Wanna see what I’ve been up to?”

“How about I guess?” Ianto said, craning his neck to look around Jack.

“Fine.” Jack grinned and stepped towards an electrical cord lying on the paving stones.

“Killing my plants, by the looks of it,” Ianto said, deadpan, and rolled his eyes as Jack chuckled.

“I swear they were already dead when I found them,” Jack said and picked up the cord, running it through his hand.

Ianto shivered but raised an eyebrow as Jack found the end of the cord. He bent and, picking up another one by an empty plant pot, smiled at Ianto. “One more guess?”

“Jack, it’s bloody freezing out here,” Ianto said tetchily and scuffed his trainers along one of the flagstones. “Just tell me.”

“You’re no fun,” Jack said, still smiling, and lowered the cords slightly. “I break my back in the cold and the wind and all the thanks I get—“

“All right, I’m going back in before I catch _my_ death.” Ianto turned and started towards the door again, smiling to himself when Jack called his name. He bit his lips to keep the smile from them as he turned back around.

“What, Jack?” he said with a mock sigh.

Jack raised a brow and cocked his head to one side as he held the cords up to chest height. Without saying anything, he plugged them together and fairy lights twinkled to life around the garden, bathing it in soothing white light. Ianto smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips in a cloud of breath as he took them all in. Turning back to Jack, he met his eyes and slowly started to saunter closer.

“Christmas lights?” he asked, raising his own eyebrows as Jack dropped the cords. “That’s what you’ve been doing all this time?”

“Yup,” Jack said, reaching for Ianto and twirling him around before pulling him close.

Ianto settled against Jack’s chest with an “oomph,” the sudden warmth at his back causing him to shiver.

“What do you think?” Jack muttered as his kissed the back of his neck, taking one of Ianto’s hands in his and holding it close to the Welshman’s heart.

“I think they’re Christmas lights...all over my hedges and roses,” Ianto said, laughing softly as he felt Jack’s lips turn into a pout.

“That all?” Jack asked, rocking Ianto gently from side to side. “I always thought they were beautiful. I’d never really seen anything like them before I came to Earth. They weren't exactly part of Boeshane's Feast Day celebrations.”

Ianto turned in his arms to press a chaste kiss against Jack’s lips. “Then I think they’re lovely too. Even if you did murder my roses.”

"Did not," Jack chuckled and kissed Ianto. He raised his eyebrows as he pressed their hips together. “Mmm. Are you thinking anything else?”

Ianto leaned in close, breath warm against Jack’s lips as he whispered, “I meant it when I said it was freezing out here. I'm going to freeze my arse off out here.”

“Can’t have that, can we?” Jack whispered, hands slowly drifting down Ianto’s back. “We could go warm up inside if you’d like?”

“I’d like that a lot,” Ianto said, wrapping his arms around Jack’s shoulders as they kissed and started moving, slowly, back towards the warmth of the house.


End file.
